Anecdotes d'une vie
by Ploum31
Summary: Recueil de nouvelles basées sur la relation entre Spirou et Fantasio - possible bromance voire romance, souvent même - ancrée dans des scènes de leur quotidien.
1. Dissonance

**Comme indiqué dans le résumé, ceci est un recueil de nouvelles sur la relation entre Spirou et Fantasio, ancrée dans des scènes plus ou moins brèves de leur quotidien. Je les écrirai au jour le jour, selon mes envies et ma motivation !**

 **Je l'avoue - et je vous en avertis au cas où cela vous révulserait - pour ma part cela fait un moment que je les vois très bien en tant que couple ; cela ne veut pas forcément dire pour autant que leur relation sera développée comme telle systématiquement - parler simplement de leur complicité, c'est très bien aussi - mais il y en aura, c'est sûr - cette première nouvelle en contient, d'ailleurs. Vous voilà donc avertis.**

 **Crédits :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et restent la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Seuls les nouvelles et les quelques personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Juste une pause-café au Journal, enfin cela dépend sans doute pour qui. Quand il y a le paraitre, ce que tout le monde voit, et la réalité, ce que l'on ressent réellement. Spirou aurait aimé qu'ils ne diffèrent pas.

 **Note :** ce texte est un peu à part car j'utilise très peu le présent et la 1ère personne - la plupart de mes autres textes auront un aspect plus classique !

oOo

Un soupir en provenance de ta direction me fait lever la tête, et je te vois étirer les bras avec flegme avant de te lever de ton bureau. Je te suis du regard, caché derrière l'écran de mon ordinateur. La flèche clignote alors que je viens d'ouvrir une page, mais une fenêtre m'en bloque encore l'accès. Internet fonctionne mal ces derniers temps au Journal mais le réseau s'est rétabli il y a quelques minutes, fort heureusement. Pourtant, je n'y prête pas la moindre attention. Ma concentration s'est aussitôt ramenée vers toi, encore une fois, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer le moindre de tes gestes. Pour ne pas changer, _encore une fois_.

Notre amitié, aussi profonde soit-elle, ne suffit pas à justifier une telle obsession de ma part à ton égard. Mais je sais que dans mon cœur, et ce depuis plusieurs mois déjà, tu signifies bien plus que cela pour moi, même si tu n'en as pas conscience. Et sans doute mieux vaut-il que tu ne le saches jamais.

– Je ne sais pas pour toi, Spirou, mais pour ma part, je sens que c'est la pause ! t'exclames-tu soudain en posant tes mains sur mon bureau juste en face de moi, ce qui fit vibrer le meuble.

Je sursaute au son de ta voix et me retiens de frissonner. Au lieu de cela, je me contente de redresser le visage et je hausse les sourcils pour donner le sentiment de n'être que blasé – ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

– Tu ne l'as pas déjà prise il y a une demi-heure ? rétorqué-je tandis qu'un sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres.

Tu secoues la tête, un air toujours aussi réjoui répandu sur ton visage.

– J'ai juste pris un café !

– Tu as discuté devant la machine pendant presque un quart d'heure, répliqué-je, amusé, tandis que je laisse tomber mon dos contre le dossier de mon siège.

Sa dureté me fait grimacer brièvement. J'oublie facilement que l'essentiel du mobilier ne dispose pas du confort que l'on trouve chez nous. Leur remplacement fait l'objet de débats au sein de l'entreprise, et si je suis plutôt favorable – certains meubles sont définitivement en train de tomber en désuétude –, je ne suis pas sûr que cela arrive un jour.

Tu ignores mon argument et le balaies d'un geste de la main tandis que l'autre jette une boulette de papier écrasée à la poubelle – sauf qu'elle la rate de peu et que le morceau tombe au sol.

– Tu exagères. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Et d'un autre café. Tu veux que je t'en ramène un au passage ?

– Ça ira, merci, réponds-je en me mordant la lèvre, tandis que mon cœur bat plus vite.

Cela se produit à chaque fois que tu me proposes quelque chose, un service, un avis, ou autre chose, n'importe quoi ; chaque fois que tu m'invites à faire quelque chose, chaque fois que tu me regardes avec insistance, d'une façon qui me laisse imaginer une signification tout autre que la réalité et que je sais qui ne sera jamais ; chaque fois que l'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux, même. C'est ridicule. Je _suis_ ridicule. Je nage dans le délire le plus total.

Et il semblerait que ce soit incurable.

– Dommage pour toi ! J'y vais, alors ! fais-tu avant de contourner ton bureau pour gagner le couloir.

En atteignant la porte, alors que mes yeux sont toujours posés sur toi, tu te retournes brusquement, le doigt pointé vers moi.

– Sûr ?

Je roule des yeux.

– Mais bien sûr, imbécile !

Tu renifles avec dédain, faussement vexé, puis tu disparais rapidement de ma vue. Je ferme les yeux en même temps que mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Comment continuer à agir avec toi comme si rien n'a changé alors que ce n'est pas vrai ?

Je les rouvre pour reporter mon attention sur mon écran, et je clique sur la croix pour accéder à la page voulue. Il me faut bien quelque chose pour occuper mon esprit et l'éloigner de toi – même si je sais d'ors et déjà que ma tentative est toujours vouée à l'échec, surtout comme nous travaillons ensemble et dans la même pièce. Mais il me faut bien cela pour garder une image de façade convenable. Faire illusion, parce que c'est la seule option envisageable.


	2. Impulsion malencontreuse

**Bon, ce sera encore du Spirou/Fantasio version romantique, tout en allant plus loin cette fois-ci :p Désolée pour le côté un peu mièvre de cette fic, je suppose que ça compense ce que je fais subir à mes persos sur d'autres fictions et que j'en avais besoin XD**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

– Que… que viens-tu de dire ?

Le cœur battant, je refuse de répondre, rendu muet par l'horreur, tandis que de la buée s'élève de nos bouches haletantes et que nous nous faisons face. Seuls quelques dizaines de centimètres nous séparent. Tout autour de nous, la pluie tombe drue et son intensité ne cesse de croitre, de sorte que l'on ne voit plus rien à quelques mètres autour de nous. Nous sommes complètement détrempés, malgré nos longues parkas et nos capuches qui ne suffisent plus à nous en protéger. Notre voiture doit se trouver à quelques centaines de pas de nous mais demeure hors de notre vue, mais ce n'est pas le souci le plus pressant.

Comment en suis-je venu à dire _ça_ , surtout à un tel moment ? Même si nos poursuivants ont disparu depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes, cela ne signifie rien avec un temps pareil, nous préférons donc rester prudents. Mais même cette idée est à présent repoussée dans un coin de mon esprit alors que je reste paralysé par ma propre idiotie – nous nous sommes d'ailleurs tous les deux figés sur place suite à ces quelques mots que j'ai malencontreusement laissé échapper, sur le bord d'une route heureusement peu fréquentée. Mon inconscient a-t-il estimé le danger comme suffisamment important pour me pousser à faire une telle chose ? A _avouer_ une telle chose ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tant de temps passé à faire semblant, à m'efforcer que jamais tu ne t'en rendes compte. Tant d'efforts pour lâcher mon secret aussi facilement – je ne _me_ comprends pas. Et tu ne comprends pas non plus. Tu me regardes, l'air incertain et les yeux écarquillés, et je suis incapable de dire si c'est à cause de l'horreur, du dégoût ou de la surprise mais tu es troublé, c'est une certitude. Peut-être es-tu partagé par plusieurs de ces sentiments en même temps. Mon cœur se serre et je me traite d'imbécile. Cet acte stupide me coûtera ton amitié, j'en suis certain.

Et nous demeurons là, sous la pluie, glacés par ce que je viens de dire, malgré les risques – ils peuvent réapparaitre d'un instant à un autre, pour ce que l'on en sait. Pourtant, c'est comme si cette réalité n'existe plus ou n'a plus de réelle importance.

– Spirou ! Tu… tu viens vraiment de dire que… que tu…

Je me raidis mais je garde les lèvres résolument closes. Comme ton regard se fait plus insistant, incertain et suppliant peut-être – me supplies-tu d'infirmer ce que tu viens d'entendre ? – je baisse le regard, honteux. Je ne peux pourtant me résoudre à te mentir et à nier, même si cela aurait été plus plausible – et bien plus intelligent. Une chape de plomb pèse sur mes épaules et c'est comme si d'un certain côté, cet aveu m'en a libéré d'une certaine partie. Comment continuer de faire semblant après ça ? Même si je t'assurais que tu as juste mal entendu, un rien pourrait éveiller ta suspicion et te rappellerait mon lapsus malencontreux et révélateur. Alors non seulement tu finirais inévitablement par découvrir la vérité mais également par comprendre que je t'aurais menti et je n'y tiens pas. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai fait que l'omettre, sachant que tu ne m'as jamais posé la question. Mais je ne veux pas aller au-delà – ce serait piétiner la confiance que tu me portes de la pire façon, même si mon amour pour toi la met déjà à mal. Et tu ne mérites pas ça, tu vaux bien plus que cela. Pas comme moi.

– Spirou…, insistes-tu, puis je sens ta main se poser sur mon épaule pour la secouer. Réponds-moi !

Je relève la tête et croise aussitôt ton regard, tout aussi perdu et incertain que précédemment. Pas de haine ni rien n'indiquant une quelconque volonté de me repousser mais sans doute as-tu encore du mal à croire ce que tu viens d'entendre et essaies-tu, comme tu le peux, de réfuter cette vérité. Je déglutis alors qu'un claquement de vent rabat ma capuche sur ma veste et le peu de protection que je possédais disparait. Les gouttes d'eau ne tardent alors pas à se glisser le long de mon cou pour gagner mon pull. Je frissonne, mais pas seulement à cause de leur fraicheur. De toute façon, il fait froid et je tremble déjà à cause de cela. C'est à cause de toi. J'anticipe ton rejet car il ne peut en être autrement, et je sais que d'ici quelques minutes, notre belle amitié ne sera plus. Quel idiot j'ai été et je suis, et quelle malédiction que ces sentiments que je ressens à ton égard alors que je ne devrais pas !

A présent, ta deuxième main se pose sur mon autre épaule et je me sens cerné alors que tu me secoues plus violemment dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse tandis que tes sourcils se froncent. La colère commence à flamboyer dans ton regard et je devine que si je veux espérer ne pas m'en sortir trop mal, à défaut de bien m'en sentir et de conserver notre relation, je dois sortir de mon mutisme dès à présent.

– Je suis désolé.

Est-ce tout ce dont je suis capable ? Ma gorge se bloque et je ne parviens pas à continuer. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable. Une vague sensation d'étouffement m'envahit et je sens les larmes commencer à gagner mes yeux – c'est bien là tout ce qu'il me manquait. Je lutte contre elles mais doute de parvenir à les vaincre j'espère juste que tu ne te rendras pas compte de leur passage et que tu les confondras avec la pluie.

Tes yeux s'agrandissent une nouvelle fois, forcément, alors que tu cesses ton mouvement pour me lâcher quelques secondes plus tard en reculant, comme si ces quelques mots t'effraient. Toute trace de colère a disparu de tes traits mais je ne sais pas si c'est réellement bon signe. Tes bras retombent le long de ton corps. Chose logique : même si je n'ai pas confirmé à proprement parler, ces simples mots veulent tout dire et il deviendrait presque inutile que je le fasse à présent. Pourtant, tu insistes pas par les mots, que tu es incapable de sortir, le regard soudain fébrile et la bouche ne cessant de s'ouvrir et de se fermer comme si tu souhaites dire quelque chose sans savoir quoi exactement. Mais tes yeux, eux, veulent tout dire. Tu veux savoir – tu veux que je le dise. Que je le _re_ dise, de vive voix. Comme pour ancrer davantage dans la réalité une révélation que tu as encore du mal à appréhender.

– Tu-tu es désolé pour quoi ? bégaies-tu, les mains tremblantes. Spirou, tu es en train de me dire que –

– Tu as bien entendu, lâché-je finalement en fermant les yeux.

Une goutte glisse sur ma joue et j'ai du mal à déterminer s'il s'agit encore de la pluie ou d'une larme de dépit – mais elle est froide alors je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas, même si ce serait tout à fait vraisemblable. J'ai tellement envie de pleurer pour cet amour qui restera à jamais unique, pour notre amitié dont je m'efforçais de me contenter mais qui ne sera bientôt plus. Pour la vie que nous partagions jusqu'à présent et qui ne sera bientôt plus non plus. Notre vie ensemble, dans notre maison, nos aventures ensemble – il ne restera plus rien de tout cela. Toute notre vie s'effondre. Et la mienne.

– Je… ce n'était pas une erreur – enfin, pas une erreur dans le sens où c'est faux. Ce que tu as entendu est bien vrai – je t'aime.

– Spirou…

– Et pas comme je le devrais – _plus_ comme je le devrais. Je… je ne t'aime plus que comme un ami, même un meilleur ami, mais comme… comme j'aurais dû aimer une femme par exemple.

A mesure que mes mots coulent d'eux-mêmes hors de ma bouche, alors que je n'ai plus de maitrise sur ces derniers, je vois bien ta stupeur et ton effroi grandir sur ton visage tandis que tu pâlis chaque fois un peu plus. Je me retiens pourtant de me réfréner brusquement et de me taire. Ce n'est pas comme si cela me ferait gagner du temps, loin de là.

– Je…, poursuis-je, même si c'est dur d'affirmer cela après tant de temps passé à le cacher, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

– Mais pourquoi ? t'exclames-tu alors, ce qui m'étonne.

Je ne comprends pas et je cligne des yeux tandis que je t'observe, surpris. Quel intérêt peut en avoir la raison ? Et comment le saurais-je, de toute façon ? J'ai passé tant de temps à me leurrer, à même essayer de me convaincre moi-même que mes sentiments n'existent pas, l'accepter seulement dans mon esprit a pris tant de temps que je suis incapable d'en trouver la réponse. Pourquoi, ou comment suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ? Les choses se sont faites malgré moi, c'est tout. Et à présent, je sais que plus aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. Mon amour pour toi est désormais trop fort pour cela.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise ? chuchoté-je tandis que des cris près de nous retentissent, et nous nous raidissons tandis que nos regards se reportent aux alentours.

Nous oublions pendant un instant mon aveu involontaire et tout ce qu'il implique pour observer tout autour de nous, du peu de ce que nous pouvons voir – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. L'averse est toujours aussi abondante et la vue toujours rendue aussi floue. Les échos de voix perdurent quelques instants avant de se taire et le silence, seulement ponctué par les chutes d'eau sur le sol, devient oppressant. Nos regards se croisent brièvement avant que nous ne nous élancions vers la direction où nous devinons que la voiture se trouve. Nous nous mettons rapidement à courir bien que rien n'indique que ce soient nos poursuivants – en fait, la persistance du silence indiquerait plutôt qu'il ne s'agirait que d'échos lointains d'habitations à proximité, car un village se situe non loin de là. Mais comme rien ne nous permet de nous en assurer, nous préférons ne pas trop compter là-dessus.

Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, la silhouette irisée de la voiture apparait soudain à notre vue et quelques instants plus tard, nous nous trouvons à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, occupés à détremper nos sièges. Nous prenons quelques secondes pour reprendre notre respiration et en profitons pour vérifier autour de nous pendant que tu allumes le moteur. Toujours rien. Sans doute avons-nous eu quelques frayeurs inutiles – mais pas infondées.

La voiture démarre et les pneus crissent sur la bordure caillouteuse tandis que tu nous fais quitter le bas-côté pour rejoindre la route et prendre la direction du nord, vers la ville où doit se trouver notre rendez-vous et notre interlocuteur à l'identité encore secrète. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous préoccupe encore à cet instant – non plus d'éventuels poursuivants, car les minutes s'égrènent et nous nous échinons à jeter des coups d'œil dans les rétroviseurs sans rien y voir. Le trajet prendrait bien une heure encore, au minimum –sans doute plus du fait de la chaussée glissante. Alors forcément, tes pensées reviennent sur ce qui vient d'être dit et que je préfèrerais que tu oublies – mais ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.

– Pourquoi ? insistes-tu, le visage fermé tourné vers le pare-brise et la route.

Comme toi, je garde mon attention devant nous, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons – juste pour éviter de te regarder tandis que la honte m'envahit de nouveau. Ta voix ne laisse sous-entendre aucun soupçon de colère pourtant et je m'en étonne mais en vérité, elle ne laisse rien transparaitre, si ce n'est un brin d'impatience. Mais venant de toi, cela ne veut strictement rien dire – c'est ton tempérament et cela me rassure juste sur le fait que ce point-là n'ait pas changé. Juste un peu.

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? soupiré-je avec lassitude en baissant la tête. Quel intérêt, de toute façon ? Ecoute, je suis désolé pour cela, mais ce –

– Comment as-tu réussi à tomber amoureux de moi ? continues-tu sur un ton étrange qui me fait me tourner vers toi.

Je constate avec étonnement que tes mains serrent le volant bien plus fort qu'elles ne devraient et que ta mâchoire est aussi crispée que le reste de ton corps. Si j'aurais pu croire que c'était là le début des signes que je craignais, la tonalité de ta voix contredit cette impression. Il y a… comme une douleur que je ne m'explique pas. Une certaine tristesse aussi, peut-être. Des regrets sur notre relation mise à mal ? Peut-être, mais j'ai la sensation que cela va bien au-delà de cela – et que cela rejoint la raison de ton insistance à ce sujet, la raison pour laquelle tu souhaites comprendre comment mes sentiments ont pu évoluer ainsi à ton égard. C'est comme si… comme si le fait que je sois tombé amoureux de toi te parait inconcevable, mais pas dans le sens que je considère.

Comme s'il est impossible que je tombe amoureux de toi à cause de toi, non pas parce que tu es un homme. Mais parce que c'est toi.

– Pourquoi ça te parait si incroyable ? te demandé-je, tant intrigué par cette hypothèse qui grandissait tant dans mon esprit qu'elle me sort de ma réserve.

Tu tournes brièvement tes yeux vers moi et je crois voir briller des larmes contenues. Cette vision m'ébranle et me fend le cœur, d'autant que je ne la comprends pas. Pourquoi… pourquoi pleurerais-tu ?

– Pourquoi ? répètes-tu avant de pousser un ricanement bref, mais c'est seulement du dépit, je le sais. Mais pourquoi pas ? Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Co-comment ce serait seulement possible ? Je-je suis bien plus vieux que toi, j'ai un caractère épouvantable – et j'en ai parfaitement conscience ! – je-on ne peut pas dire que mon physique me rattrape… Mais toi, tu es jeune, tu… tu vaux bien plus que ça ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu t'amener à penser que tu serais amoureux de moi ?

– Parce que tu crois que je ne fais que croire l'être mais que je ne le suis pas ? râlé-je à mon tour en croisant les bras, agacé, mais le trouble provoqué par tes paroles m'empêche de continuer sur cette lancée.

Est-ce vraiment ainsi que tu te vois ? Entretiens-tu vraiment une image aussi négative de toi-même ?

Je reprends avec douceur :

– Tu te trompes, tu sais. Je ne vaux pas plus que toi. Et tu es digne d'être aimé, peu importe ton âge, ton caractère – certes difficile, je te l'accorde – mais je –

L'arrêt brusque du véhicule me coupe la parole et surpris, je m'aperçois que l'on se trouve sur le bas-côté de la route, très près du fossé qui la longe. Alors que je cligne des yeux, stupéfait et sans comprendre l'urgence qui t'a poussé à marquer un tel arrêt, je sens ta main empoigner mon parka pour m'approcher de toi et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens tes lèvres posées sur les miennes. J'écarquille les yeux et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer tandis que je réalise ton acte et la pression que ton baiser exerce sur moi, presque désespérée. Je ne peux croire que cela ne soit pas qu'un rêve mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'y abandonner et d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour dégager l'espace que tu t'empresses de combler. Je ferme les yeux alors que ta main glisse de ma veste pour empoigner mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne. Je place les miennes de sorte à m'accrocher à toi – peut-être pour éviter que tu ne t'enfuies ? Peu importe je n'ose croire ma chance et que ce soit la pleine réalité, de ta propre initiative en plus, mais j'en profite, tant que je le peux. Après tout, ce serait peut-être la seule fois que je le pourrai.

Le temps parait se suspendre mais cela ne dure qu'un court instant, et la réalité finit par se rappeler à nous. Le manque d'air nous sépare et je m'oblige à te lâcher tandis que je rouvre les yeux, même si j'aurais voulu m'accrocher à toi comme à cette entrevue d'idylle que je ne peux croire possible. Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs et en même temps, je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. Car pourquoi ce baiser ?

Ta main passe de mes cheveux à ma joue et la caresse avec douceur tandis que ton regard plonge dans le mien et me trouble. Mon cœur ne décélère pas. Cela aussi ne me fait qu'espérer davantage.

– Pourquoi… ? murmuré-je d'une voix brisée et rauque, avant que je ne tourne le visage pour tousser sur le côté.

Ta main s'écarte en même temps de moi et je ressens aussitôt comme un manque. Mais ton souffle toujours aussi proche, à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, et toujours aussi haletant, me rappelle ton baiser et m'échauffe les joues et le cœur. Tu dois t'en apercevoir car tu te mets à rire – un rire joyeux, cette fois. Je reporte mon attention sur toi.

– Eh bien, si j'avais su que je te ferai un tel effet, je me serais lancé bien plus tôt !

– Q-quoi ?

Tes yeux brillent cette fois de malice, et je comprends la signification de cette lueur. Irrésistiblement, une bouffée de joie me remplit et je souris, avant de poser une main sur ta poitrine. Cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir l'entendre dire de ta bouche, afin d'ancrer cette certitude dans la réalité – et pas comme un simple mirage de mon esprit qui transposerait ses désirs dans la réalité.

– Tu m'aimes ? soufflé-je, incertain malgré tout, alors que les battements de mon cœur résonnent dans mes oreilles.

Ton sourire s'accentue, et tu lèves de nouveau la main vers mon visage.

– Tu en doutes ? plaisantes-tu.

Il ne faut pas davantage pour que je me penche vers toi pour capturer à mon tour tes lèvres que je désire depuis tant de temps. Et l'illusion continue de ne pas cesser.


End file.
